Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. At any skill level, bicycle components and accessories may be useful to a rider for improving the bicycling experience. Control devices and components, while offering a rider customization, may vary widely in design due to balancing efficiency, space, and operation. Other important factors relevant to control device and component design include placement on the bicycle and mounting design. As riders may vary in preferences for bicycle customization, control devices may be more successful if offering a wider level of appeal to bicyclists in general. Additionally, a control device may benefit in terms of longevity and compactness from more efficient design with regard to internal aspects less likely to have immediate impact on a rider's preferences.